1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage control based on a temperature for a system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a voltage based on a temperature and a terminal supporting the same including a control unit for controlling each component of the terminal or for controlling the terminal as a whole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals have been widely used on the basis of mobility. In particular, mobile communication terminals enabling voice communication are very popular among the portable terminals, and are used by most people. Mobile communication terminals transmit communication information between callers and support various functions. For example, a conventional portable terminal has an MPEG-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer III (MP3) function for playing of a file, and an image collecting function like a digital camera. Conventional terminals further support functions for performing a mobile game or an arcade game.
Portable terminals are not equipped with a cooler for dissipating heat generated during usage in order to secure ease of portability. Accordingly, portable terminals have a weak point in dissipating heat as compared to terminals having a cooler, such as a desktop terminal or a notebook terminal. Conventional portable terminals experience a problem if a system temperature is increased to a temperature higher than a specific level. In order to solve the above problem, a method of manufacturing the components of portable terminals with a material having a high heat-resisting property has been sought. However, it is not easy to determine such a material, and the material may have a high cost or may be unsuitable for manufacturing the portable terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for controlling voltage based on a temperature of a mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal capable of supporting the method.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.